1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a low powered activation electric device which requires relatively low amperage for activation so as to allow human as a human conductor contacting with two conductive electrodes of an opened electronic circuit to form a closed electronic circuit in a human harmless manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional switch comprises a lever arranged to operate an electrical device between an “on” position and an “off” position by flicking the lever. An improved switch, which does not require any flicking movement of the lever, is a touch switch. Accordingly, the touch switch is a switch that is turned on and off by touching a wire contact. In comparison with the conventional switch, the touch switch require less mechanical part since the user is able to simply touch a conductor panel of the touch switch for activate the electrical device. However, such touch switch has several drawbacks.
Accordingly, since the touch switch requires the conductor panel contacting with a terminal of the opened circuit to form a closed circuit of the electrical device, an insulating film must be provided between the conductor panel and the terminal to prevent any mis-contact therebetween. Therefore, once the insulating film is worn off after a period of continuous use, the activation operation of the electrical device will be malfunctioned.
In addition, even though the touch switch does not require any flicking movement of the lever, the touch switch requires a slight displacement of the conductor panel to contact with the terminal of the circuit. However, the conductor panel will be eventually mis-aligned with the terminal of the circuit after a period of continuous use. In other words, the reliability of the touch switch will be gradually reduced.
Furthermore, the feeling of touching the conductor panel merely feels as touching a metal plate. Since the conductor panel is made of metal, the conductor panel losses its flexibility and textile feeling. In other words, the inherent feature of the metal plate limits the usage of the conductor panel. Thus, static always occurs at the conductor panel when the conductor is touched by human.